Diamond Rain
by Fallen Shadowed Angel
Summary: Tons of FLUFF! HarryGinny! RonHermione! LilyJames! Any couples upon request!
1. Harry & Ginny

Summary: Sadie Hawkins Ball. Harry fancies Ginny. Ginny fancies Harry. Harry no talk. Ginny no talk. Ginny give in and ask Harry to ball. What Harry say to Ginny! One-shot, Harry-Ginny fluff

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nein. Zero.

A/N: One-shot. Maybe a prequel. Dunno yet. I was bored, it was eleven thirty pm, I had nothing to do besides write. So, I decided to post some Harry/Ginny fluff!

**Diamond Rain** by moi, Faerie (of) Fyre (and Shadows)

**Part One: The Ball**

"Love ceases to be a pleasure,

when it ceases to be a secret."

Aphra Behn, 'The Lover's Wrath'

AaäBbCcçDdEeêëFfGgHhIiJjKkLlMmNnñOoôõöPpQqRrSsTtUuûüVvWwXxYyÿZz!12345678910

Sixteen-year-old Ginerva Weasly fidgeted nervously. Hogwarts was hosting a Sadie Hawkins ball, where girls invited their dates. Ginny knew exactly who she wanted to ask, but the said was turning down many propositions. Gathering her wits and Gryffindor courage, she made her way to where he sat in the near-empty common room.

"Harry? Can I talk to you? I have a question about the Quidditch game Saturday." Ginny asked, lying smoothly. Harry looked up from his Potions assignment and nodded, standing. He followed Ginny to a quiet corner of the common room. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't a question about the Quidditch game?" Harry inquired innocently. Ginny blushed slightly, turning her head slightly. "Will you go to the dance with me?" She blurted out, immediately regretting it as Harry looked shocked.

"Yes." Harry said suddenly, surprising the redhead. Ginny's head shot up. "What?" She asked stupidly. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Gin, people have been asking me to the ball. I was waiting for you to ask me." He admitted, his neck reddening slightly. "Really?" Ginny asked softly, not daring to believe it. "Really." Harry assured her, taking a step closer to her. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat as Harry came closer, his head inches from hers, his breath hot on her face. His lips captured hers in a tender and sweet caress as Harry hugged her to him. Ginny kissed him back, her tongue running along his teeth. Harry slowly and sadly pulled away, keeping Ginny close. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Who or what should we go as?" He asked softly. Ginny bit her lower lip. A sly smirk formed on her face. "Seeing as nobody has any idea that we're going together," She began mischievously.

The night of the dance found people begging for Harry to tell them who he was going with. He'd always smile shyly and murmur that he wouldn't tell. It was a formal ball, Muggle style, like an American Muggle prom. Harry was clad in a dark blue suit with tails, a black tie, and blood-red rose pinned to his suit. He had a flower box holding a red rose framed with white lilies-of-the-valley. "Wow, look at Ginny!" Seamus breathed. Harry turned to the girls dormitory to see the said girl. Ignoring the hush that had come over the common room, Ginny descended the stairs, blushing slightly.

Ginny's auburn hair was curled and sides pulled to the crown, tied with a black ribbon. Her dress was a prom style floor length, low cut in the back with spaghetti straps. It was a dark blue, the exact colour of Harry's suit, though nobody made the connection. She had a dark red wrap-around over her shoulders. Dark blue heels peeked from beneath the pale blue silk and netted lining that made the skirt full as she stopped of the foot of the stairs. Harry had slipped through the crowd and made his way to Ginny, shined black shoes clicking quietly against the flagstone.

Reaching Ginny, Harry smiled shyly, opening the flower box. He pulled the corsage out, slipping it onto her wrist. Gasps and murmuring filled the common room as they realised that Harry and Ginny were going together. Banishing the box, Harry offered her his arm, which she gladly took. They made their way through the crowd, Ginny blushing slightly and a slightly pink tinge to Harry's cheeks. Laughing, the House followed them to the Great Hall.

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore looked up as the Gryffindor's entered, led by Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly. "Merlin, Albus. They look exactly like Lily and James." Minerva choked out. Albus nodded. "Looks are deceiving, Minerva. Miss Weasly is more like James and Harry similar to Lily. They are young and carefree, let them have their fun, Minerva." He said, watching the said Gryffindor's kissed each other passionately, unaware of everything around them. "May Lily and James rest in peace." Minerva murmured.

AaäBbCcçDdEeêëFfGgHhIiJjKkLlMmNnñOoôõöPpQqRrSsTtUuûüVvWwXxYyÿZz!12345678910

**End A/N**: Corny, cheesy, fluff, and everything in-between! This was going to turn out different and be a completely different fic, but I changed my mind. I might do a 'sequel' have this like a 'prequel'. I decided to be kind, as it is nearing July 4th starts playing 'The Star-Spangled Banner and waving little American flags and put up a Harry/Ginny FLUFFY fic! I might do a chappie of R/Hr and another of J/L. I'll put in a chappie kinda like this for any characters if u ask VERY nicely. Kudos 2 all reviewers!  
Cheers!

Faerie (of) Fyre (and Shadows)


	2. Ron & Hermione

**Summary: **_The second part of Diamond Rain featuring... Ron and Hermione! If you have any requests for any pairins, email or put them in a review!_

**Rating: **_PG/K+_

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine_

**A/N: **_I looked at the reviews and it was a final review from one of my closest friends (Chae) that spurred me into writing this. A shout out to all the reviewers, all responses are at the end of the chapter! As a sidenote, this has NOT been edited as of 21 December! Enjoy::hits play:_

**Diamond Rain**

**Pt2: Ron and Hermione**

Ron scuffed his shoe against the stone floor of the seventh-year boys dormitory, unease covering his face. "I dunno, Harry." He whined pititfully while the said Boy-Who-Lived looked up from his letter. "Just ask her already, Ron! What can she do besides say yes or no? It's not that hard!" Harry said, anger lacing the normally calm tenor. "Okay, but I don't wanna!" Ron whined, Harry throwing down his quill as he turned to face his friend. "Ron, shut up or ask her to go the ball! Merlin knows how long everyone else has known you two would get together!" Harry snapped, emerald eyes dark with agitation. Ron meekly scurried down to the common room to find his 'date'.

"Erm, Hermione?" Ron asked, the said girl turning from her books. "What? Oh, hi Ron!" She said, a small smile on her face and a light blush colouring her cheeks. "I, erm, I wanted to, er, know if you wanted to, to go to the ball with me?" He stuttered, his ears flaming red. Hermione graced him with a gentle smile. "Of course, Ron. I've been waiting for you." She said, standing. Ron smiled weakly, taking her hands. "'Course I'm toomuch of a chicken to ask you without some goading from Harry." He said with a grin, Hermione laughing softly.

**_Time lapse_**

Ron waited in the common room, watching as Harry escorted Ginny from the common room, ignoring the whispering. He glanced down at his suit. It was a dark, forest green with tails, similar to Harry's. He held a wrist corsage made of lilies and white roses, a similar boutonniere pinned on his right breast. "Ron?" A soft voice behind him made him turn, as he stuggled to keep from dropping his jaw.

Hermione was in a dark green dress similar to what Ginny was wearing, the colour matching Ron's suit. Her hair was similar to how she wore it at the Yule Ball, pulled back and curled, making her look older than seventeen. She wore light green eyeliner and pale pink lipstick. "You look wonderfull, 'Mione." Ron said softly, gently fasteting the corsage. Hermione smiled shyly, taking his offered arm. "As do you, shall we go?" She said, looking up at him. Ron smiled, gently pecking her cheek. "We shall." He said, escorting her to the Great Hall.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked polietly, smirking knowingly at his two best friends, Ginny now waltzing with Dean Thomas. Ron bowed out, allowing Harry to waltz with Hermione as he disappeared towards the punch bowl. "Sooo," Harry dragged out, giving her a knowing look. "So what, Harry?" Hermione asked as they waltzed around a slightly tipsy McGonagall dragging a protesting Snape onto the dance floor. Harry sighed childishly, twirling Hermione. "How's it been with Ron?" He prompted, Hermione beaming. "Oh, he's wonderful! Thank you soo much for prompting him to ask me!" She said, tears filling her eyes. "Don't cry, Mione! Besides, you're a great couple!" Harry said, stepping back and allowing Ron to reclaim Hermione.

**End A/N: **_:hits stop: Well? Did you like it? Next chapter (posted probably on the 26th) will be either Lily/James or Lily/Severus depending on what the reviewers say. If it's a tie- I'll do both! Now for the reviews!_

**Aengus **_(thanks!)_ / **Susan Potter **_(here you go!) / _**HAM005 **_(thanks!) / _**Goddess72 **_(this is kind of a prequel to _Know That I Do, _the pairings are the same. I'll probably do a fic where each chapter is different weddings) / _**Chae **_(:gasps: OMG, you Racahel, my BFF for four years, has read something not required for school! Wow- does Beki know? And thank you, that's the first compliment you've given me in a while)_

**Please review::Puppy dog eyes, holding a plate of virtual cookies:**

_

* * *

_


End file.
